Wreck-It Ralph: Static Frequency
by DarkAl-25
Summary: (My Version to the Second Movie) Ralph, Vanellope, St. Calhoun and Felix are all enjoying their recent victory over Turbo. New games are being plugged in all over with no fear! But a new game in particular may just catch Ralph's eye and his heart, if the wheels of fate don't get there first...
1. Prolog

It was opening day for Make Er' Spin game. On the inside, the characters could feel life flooding into them, and for the first time feel the world. Their programing initialized, their memory synced into the console, and their system lighting up.

The casino girls opened their eyes, and let the flowing boas around their necks flow over their body. Some had begun to serve drinks, others were dancing for the virtual men, and still others were asking men to place their bets.

Finally the last girl animated. Her blue eyes fluttering open and immediately she flung her yellow hair over her shoulder and looked at the screen, knowing nothing more than her programing. She watched as the man whom owned the shop placed a quarter into the slot and grabbed the handle of the game giving it a downward thrust.

The reels spun, and the bottom lights lit up.

She smiled, "Hey there player! My names Lady Luck! And speaking of luck…. Are you ready to test yours?" she pointed to the screen, and the day had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 1

The doors locked to the arcade and like clockwork, everyone stopped what they were doing for their games.

"Stores closed! Coast is clear!" their regular look out, the dance revolution girl, chimed.

Lady Luck sighed, "So now what?" she asked the other programs, who were just as clueless as her.

With a quick POP, a Surge Protector popped up. He looked around the room, a small static sound being heard after each movement. His blue fingers flipped through a series of papers naming off each character, and registering them into the roster.

"Lady Luck?" he called out.

"Umm, Lucky if you don't mind," she spoke a bit timidly.

He paused a moment, a deadpan expression across his face, "Lucky then… well, it looks like your game is fully synced into the roster…. If you and your people want to explore the Game Central Station, just be aware that you MUST be checked in to all checkpoints and nothing is to be brought back with you from other games. When you are outside of your game take care not to die. YOU WILL NOT RESPAWN," he glanced around the characters, "Judging by your game…. You aren't to accustomed to dying as it is…" he scribbled a few more notes down onto his pad, "Enjoy,"

A few people excitedly left the grand décor of their casino, the gold plated machines left behind, the roulette tables empty, the bar still occupied a few uncurious souls… but everyone seemed too excited to leave. Lucky couldn't help but be slightly un-nerved about what she was going to see in Game Central.

None the less she walked along the red carpet of the casino and found herself sitting on the compact little car on the Wire Way. She tucked a few hairs behind her head and felt the car zoom off on to central station.

000000000000000000000000

Ralph laughed heartily with the Nicelanders. It had been a lot nicer since they'd defeated Turbo, and quite frankly…. He truly felt like a hero now. He watched as the colorful strobe lights colored the walls of Felix's apartment, and the music sounded so loudly that he could barely think. He enjoyed every moment of it.

Even little Vanellope was having fun. He grabbed her tiny hands and swung her around the room, the small girl letting out a laugh when they finally stopped.

"Do it again!" she smiled.

"Alright, but just one more time!" he gave a smirk as he twisted her around the room again, accidently stepping on a table and breaking it. He winced at the sound, and looked to Felix with a half-smile. He looked embarrassed, "Uhh… oops?"

Felix merely smiled, going over to the table and spinning his hammer before tapping it and fixing it instantly. The blue eyed brunette then received a kiss from his wife, a beautiful Blond with blue eyes and short spiked hair, "Way ta' fix it," she winked.

"Gosh…. Tammy… you give me such a case of honeyglow!" he blushed fidgeting.

Ralph felt Vanellope pull on his auburn hair before she looked into his caramel eyes, "You should be more careful stink breath," she spoke casually.

"Yeah, well…. You started it," he poked fun at the little midnight haired girl, her hazel eyes looking back at him.

"Nuh-uh!" she recoiled.

"Yes huh!" he growled.

"No, you started it!" she laughed.

A loud gun shot was heard behind them, "And I'm finishing it," Tammy barked, before putting her gun away.

"I just fixed that ceiling…" Felix let out a sigh, "I'll go fix it,"

A few jumps later the ceiling was fixed and the party continued on.

"Sergeant Calhoun!" a soldier burst through Felix's door tearing it off the hinges.

"Gah!?" Felix reached towards the door and then let his hand drop in defeat as he went to fix the door.

"What is it soldier!? Speak up!" Calhoun snapped, obviously angry at his destruction.

"I-It's the Cy-bugs!" he stammered.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Someone's gone and… well, maybe you should look for yourself!" he shivered.

"goes to show you want something done right," she grabbed her shoes and threw them on, along with her battle suit, "You'd better do it yourself,"

"We'll come too!" Felix called after Calhoun following close behind.

"You stay here Vanellope, don't want you gettin' hurt," scolded Ralph as he followed them as well.

Vanellope glared after them, "I will not!" she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for them to be out of sight before a quirky grin crossed over her face and she gave chase after them.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Lucky stepped out of the car and onto the floor of the Game Central Station. Several characters seemed to be out and about, enjoying their nightly dose of freedom. She couldn't help but chuckle and blush as a group of green tunic Links passed by, obviously deep in discussion, but using…. Hand signals? Maybe they were mute? She shrugged it off.

Sonic, Hero's Duty, Wreck it Ralph, Sugar Rush, Need for Speed…. So many different games, and each provided their own entertainment. She put her hand on her hip as she looked over what was happening in each. She smiled when she saw that there were to be fireworks in Hero's Duty tonight.

"It'll be a blast tonight," read the sign.

She chuckled lightly, "I've never seen fireworks!," She couldn't help but feel excitement bubble up inside her. She had no idea there was a life outside her programing!

She walked inside the gateway seeing a few other people run out. She wondered why? Didn't they like fireworks? They all seemed to be wearing the same costume as the poster next to the game entrance was.

"Oh, I get it… who would want to hang out in their own game all day!" she laughed.

She stepped up onto the metal padding and slid through the games invisible shield and into the games cart. It was MUCH faster than her own games cart!

'Must be because of the type of game this is…' she sighed.

Her hair flew around her smacking her in the face and eventually the cart slammed into the exit flinging her out of it. She landed hard onto the ground, "Omph!"

She shook her head, "Jeeze, what a landing…" she sighed.

She walked further into the game, the eerie green fog around the scenery seeming to embrace her. She shivered, "Heheh… so hey! Everyone! Where are the fireworks!?" she couldn't help but feel awkward.

BZZT.

"Huh?" she felt something tug on her dress.

"Bzt?" the small beetle like creature hummed.

Her expression softened, "Aww…. Aren't' you just a little cutie,"

She reached forward only to have it growl at her. Yelping she fell backwards.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT.

Her heart rate sped up, turning around she found more of the bugs. The only difference? It was more like two or three…. Hundred. Each about seven times the size of the small one. She screamed, and ran away from them.

"What the hack is that!?" she cried, running up to the steel building directly in front of her.

She ran up to the building slamming her fists against the door and crying out for help, "SOMEONE!? ANYONE!? CALL THE EXTERMINATOR OR SOMETHING!"

She ducked as the small one dove at her face. Relieved for a moment, it faded away when she felt it tugging onto her hair. She let out another sharp squeal and ran towards the entrance again.

It was blocked by the same creatures…


	3. Chapter 2

Quick Artist comments:

Hack is the equivalent to the "F Bomb" or "Hell" to the game characters. Figured it would be funnier and more amusing.

Mod-Hack it is the equivalent of 'gosh darn it' only god instead of gosh. (Dunno how many people are sensitive to me saying God…)

Moderator is the equivalent of mother trucker (F instead of t)

Also, if you'd like to see a pic of Lady Luck I drew you can find it on my DA here I'm Dark-25 on deviantart. I can't post links on here for some reason….

BTW- I love Calhoun and Vanellope, so I hope they seem in character. Actually I love them all! XD Please tell me if I did a good job at it!

Now on with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

"I don't wanna die!" she screamed, as the giant bugs descended on her.

THOOM!

A bright blast, of some, sort shot over her head. She looked over to see a blond woman with a big gun. She waved forward, "Come on boys!"

Two men came from behind her, one in a blue hat, the other in overalls. The one in the blue hat began shooting a smaller version of the female's gun, several shots flying overhead. One blasted a bug in the abdomen, dissolving it instantly.

The other man, rushed forward, slamming his fist into several of the bugs, one even splattered all over his hand, "Eww! Oh gross! That is nasty!" he shook off the goo before hitting another bug.

"WHY ARE THESE CY-BUGS ALIVE!?" the blond called.

"Sorry St. Calhoun! But the beam isn't work-," the soldier was cut off when he was smacked with the blunt end of her gun.

"Idiots! Why didn't you inform me earlier!?" she hissed.

"Umm…. We uh…. Didn't think it was that important," he half chuckled through a few missing teeth.

Calhoun wore a deadpan expression on her face.

She face-palmed, "Alright! Felix! Ralph! Looks like we gotta take care of this mess ourselves!"

More shots were fired, and Lucky was the first to fall to 'hit the deck'. She listened to the footsteps around her and whimpered.

Calhoun saw the girl on the floor and picked her up by the front of her dress, "What do you think you're doing!?" she scolded, "Don't just lay there get the hack out of here!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" she squeaked as Calhoun dropped her to the floor.

She sped towards the exit, but soon stopped in her tracks, "Huh?"

A small girl with black hair emerged, "Those guys thought they could leave me behind! Well I can be just as useful!" she grinned.

She looked over to the others who were fighting off the Cy-bugs. Felix looked like he'd been hit, Calhoun was holding her own, and Ralph was obviously getting tired. Why weren't they using the beam?

She looked up to it, "Oh…. So that's it…!"

"H-hey little girl! You shouldn't be here! You're gonna get hurt!" Lucky called after her.

"No I won't! Just watch!" she smirked, glitching off into the battle field.

Lucky shook her head, "What the…?"

"Let's see ya get me now!" Vanellope laughed, making sure to zig zag with her glitch all the way to the tower.

Ralph caught site of her and did a double take, "V-vanellope!?" he shouted, "What're you doing!? I said to stay put!" he scolded slugging another Cy-bug.

"I know how to fix the tower!" she replied.

"Oh no young lady! That's a job I should do! You'll get hurt!" Felix scolded, "I will be very cross with you if you do!"

"Just trust me alright!?" she hollered back, managing to push her way through the slim entrance in the door.

"Mod-hack it!" Calhoun cursed, tossing another Cy-bug to the side and trying to rush to the door, "There's a ton of Cy-bug eggs behind that door, if she touches even one she'll be eaten faster than pac man eats pellets!" she roared.

Lucky heard this and looked back towards the exit. She could escape but….

"Moderator…." She sighed turning around and running towards the door to the building as well.

"What the hack do you think you're doing!?" Calhoun shouted.

"You should leave now!" Felix added, before shooting a Cy-bug behind him on accident.

"I'm gonna get that little girl back!" she shouted back bravely, before turning around and making a terrified face.

'Why me!?' she mouthed before going inside the building.

It was very dark, and creepily quiet once inside. The soft green glow even brighter on the inside. She couldn't help but let out a sharp whistle, "Man look at this place…"

She took a few steps forward before hearing a loud crunching noise. She panicked and looked down, seeing some sort of shell underneath her shoe. She then did a double take and noticed a series of small balls, which she presumed to be eggs scattered all over the floor. She felt her heart shoot to her throat and let out a shaky sigh, "Eheh! Oh man… this will not end well,"

TUMP THUMP TUMP THUMP

Her head shot over to the sound, and noticed the small girl from before. She ran after her being sure to take care and not disturb any of the eggs. She let out a sigh of relief and continued to follow close behind Vanellope. Once in the back of the room she chased after Vanellope.

"Listen here girlly! You're gonna get us both killed!" Lucky called after her slightly frustrated.

"You didn't have to follow me, ya know that banana breath?" she laughed back.

"Banana breath? That doesn't even make sense!" she called after her.

"Yer' hair's yellow so ya look like a banana," she laughed continuing to climb the tower.

It didn't take long to catch up to Vanellope. But the problem was… she was already trying to fix the tower. It looked like something had chewed through it…

"Alright… I'll help you alright… uhh…"

"Vanellope," she smiled, "Any what's your name…?"

"Lucky," she smiled back, despite being slightly annoyed.

"Lucky? What kinda name is lucky?" she laughed.

"It's the name my programmer gave me!" she defended, "I- ugh… look… we should fix this alright,"

"I guess I could consider myself 'lucky' you came along to help me!" she laughed.

"Okay really… knock it off…" she shook her head, "Could you get anymore immature?"

"Could you get anymore immature?" she mocked.

"Oh no no no! I am not playing this game!" she growled.

"Haha! Considering you are one!" she chuckled.

Lucky looked down at the ground shaking her head, "Uhh…. So, what's wrong with this thing…?"

"Well something ate it! Duh!" she chuckled.

Lucky looked to the machine, "I can see that but how's it work?"

Vanellope looked determinedly as a little kid could get, "Hmmm…. Well Calhoun said that it lights up and zaps the bugs like a giant bug zapper!"

"Hmmm, how do we fix this thing…?" she sighed, "I'm sure as hack not a mechanic and I definitely don't have the tools…"

Vanellope climbed up onto it and tried to mess with a few wires. A few sparks being made in the process.

"H-hey! Be careful! You're gonna get," she placed her hand on the rod and was electrocuted, "Zapped…" she coughed, a small bit of smoke puffing out as well.

She shook the soot from her body, and looked up at the small girl again, "Seriously! Let's go get that Fix it guy and let him do his job!"

More sparks flew down, catching the small bit of cloth around her on fire.

"I've got it! Really!" she smiled.

The fire continued to spread until it began to flicker around a small tank of oxygen. Lucky caught this out of the corner of her eye and panicked.

"W-what the!?" she gasped, "KID WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

"What's your problem lady!?" she huffed, before looking back and seeing the fire begin to spread, "Huh!?"

She slipped falling and hitting the floor with a loud THUMP.

Lucky gasped, watching as the canister exploded, triggering a chain reaction and in the end making pieces of the ceiling fall. She was shaking from fear.

Another can was next to the small girl, "No!" she screamed, diving over to the little girl and picking her up. But it was at that moment the canister exploded.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

The explosion caused the tower to activate again. All three of the group members looked up, as each Cy-bug immediately and instinctively went towards the light. Each dissipating into the glow.

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph called out. He felt his chest grow tight.

He ran over to the building, desperately trying to get through the door, punching a huge hole into it, "VANELLOPE!"

Calhoun darted ahead, "Follow me! If they made it to the top-," she stopped in mid sentence.

"Goody golly gosh!" Felix stated astounded.

Lucky limped out of the wreckage, her vision growing blurry with each passing moment. She held Vanellope close to her chest, the small girl only received small scrapes and the explosion had knocked her out. Lucky however, looked pretty bad, she felt her knees grow weak as she toppled over.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's comment:

If you have any characters you'd like to see a cameo of, drop me a message. Who knows? I might just have them in for a minute! XD

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

It had been four hours since they'd arrived back at the Nicelanders apartment building.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Felix asked, very concerned for the two who'd been caught in the blast.

Doctor Mario adjusted his stethoscope around his neck, before his blue eyes looked at the group with a slightly serious tone. After a moment he flashed his pearly whites, "Oh course dey will!" he smiled, his Italian very heavy with his words.

A group sigh was heard. Ralph, who had been fidgeting ever since the accident, looked to the doctor, "Can…. Can I see Vanellope?" he felt his nerves on end.

"Of course, go on in," Doc. Mario smiled, waving him inside.

Calhoun and Felix followed close behind. Both looked over to the bed where Vanellope was snoozing peacefully. Ralph grabbed the small child's hand and let out a sigh he'd no idea he'd been holding.

Calhoun and Felix smiled, deciding to leave him and Vanellope alone for the moment.

"He's just like a big mama bear," Calhoun smirked.

"I'm just glad the little ones all right," Felix sighed.

Calhoun glanced over to the girl who'd been caught in the blast with Vanellope, "He doc… who is that girl anyway?" she barked.

"Oh… let's see…." He flipped through his papers,  
Roster says she's…. Lady Luck…. Lucky for short," he chimed.

"Huh, must be pretty lucky to survive a blast like that and only wind up breakin' an arm," she half chuckled, "Have to buy her a drink when she wakes up,"

Felix smiled, "Broken arms aren't hard to fix… it was the head trauma I was worried about," he let out a sigh.

"Well, I've done all I can, just let them get plenty of rest, and give me a call if anything abnormal shows up," with that he packed up his stuff and left the room.

Lucky groaned, her eyes fluttering open, "Aghh, my head…" she began to glance around the room.

"Welcome back, should consider yourself lucky…" Calhoun smiled, more out of her own amusement than anything.

She snapped up and felt a small ache in her arm, causing her to fall back down. She hissed in pain gripping it.

"Whoa! Oh no you don't! You need to lie down! I may have fixed the bones and Doctor Mario may have fixed everything else! But you've got a long way to go before you're better," he frowned.

"Who… are you?" she stopped and began to panic, "The girl!? Is she alright!?"

"Vanellope's fine," the Sargent replied, "My names Tamara Calhoun Fix-it, but you can call me Calhoun, or Tammy if you dare,"

"And I'm Felix Fix-it," a grin spread across his face, "Nice to meet you,"

"Tammy…. Felix…. Nice to meet you as well," she looked to Calhoun, "I like your middle name by the way… that why you have people call you that…?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow, before she realized what she meant, "Oh no, that was what my last name used to be. Still need it to stay that way for my game, I just… still wanted to be mrs. Fix-it…" she smiled at the young man next to her.

"She still gives me the honeyglow something awful…." He sighed.

She couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the cuteness. This earned her a scowl from St. Calhoun.

"Okay… Okay I get it," she defended.

It was at that moment she swore she heard someone singing. Looking around the white recovery room in the Nicelanders building, she found the source of the sound. The big guy in overalls.

"Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock…" he whispered, a gentle tune being heard.

"Who's he… is he…. Singing to that little girl…?" Lucky asked.

"Oh that's Ralph," chuckled Felix, "He probably forgot we're here… but yeah, he always sings that lullaby to Vanellope before she goes to bed,"

Lucky couldn't help but let that smile creep over her cheeks again. She was a bit intimidated by the man… but…. That song just made him seem so gentle…

"Don't you cry my baby, sleepy-time is nigh…. Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby…" he finished off the song.

"That was so… beautiful," she said, getting up from her spot despite the other two's protest.

Ralph shot up and hit his head on the ceiling, but luckily not breaking it. He rubbed his head and turned towards her. She hesitantly backed away.

"Ow! Ah… um… who are you again…?" he stumbled over his words, embarrassed to have been caught singing.

"Lucky," she replied, "And you're Ralph correct?"

"Uhh, yeah…" he turned back towards Vanellope, who curled up into a tight little ball, her soft snores being heard.

"I… I should thank you," he smiled at the sleeping figure, "You, uh… saved her,"

"She your little girl?" she curiously asked.

"More like an annoying little sister," he scoffed.

She rubbed her hurt arm awkwardly, "So uhh, where am I?"

"You're in the game Fix-it Felix Jr.," he replied, all the while looking outside the window.

"Oh? What kinda stuff do you do here? Gotta be nicer than getting chased by giant bugs!" with that a loud cough was heard from Calhoun.

"Well, I wreck the building and Felix Fixes it," he shrugged.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cause' I'm the bad guy, but that doesn't make me a bad guy alright?" he defended himself immediately.

"Bad guy?" she was confused.

"Yeah and Felix is the good guy," he continued.

"I dunno, you both seem like good guys to me," she couldn't help but feel brain pain coming on, "I mean you are both nice,"

"I mean, I'm the bad guy in the game, but not in person," he tried to explain it.

"Errm, I guess I get what you mean…." She honestly had no clue, and made a half smile, shrugging her shoulders in the process.

Ralph sighed, "Listen I-,"

"Hey… stinkbrain… your bad breath woke me up," Vanellope joked.

"Vanellope!" he grinned picking up the young girl and giving her a gentle hug.

"Whoa, take it easy muscles! Yer' gonna break me!" she laughed.

Ralph looked embarrassed as he loosened his grip and set the young girl down, "Sorry,"

"Hey! It's banana breath!" she smirked.

"Ugh," she looked away, "Listen you almost got us both killed…." She scolded.

"But we fixed the tower!" she pouted.

"Umm, actually…" Felix held up his hammer, "I uh…. Fixed up the broken tower…"

"It was in pieces," Calhoun stated blandly, in a 'I'm not impressed with the damage you did to my game' look to her face.

"B-but! It's all taken care of now!" smiled Felix.

"It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't followed me!" she retaliated.

Lucky didn't have the energy to argue. She just sighed.

"Anyway… I should probably get back to my game," she smiled, "Uhh… nice to meet you all," she stopped turning around one more time to look back at Ralph, "Uhh… sleep well," she blushed, before running off to catch the Wire Way back to her own game.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

"Well, you meet a new and interesting face every day don't cha' Ralph?" smiled Felix.

"Uh, yeah I suppose," he kept his eyes to the door he'd last seen her leave out of.

"Hey? Lover boy snap outta it," chuckled Calhoun, "We gotta take this little sack of sugar back to her game… we'll be opening in an hour,"

"Uh, oh! Yeah, come on brat, let's get you back to your game," he teased.

"Alright Ralph! Onward!" she laughed sitting on his shoulders.

Felix chuckled to himself, "Did you see that Tammy?"

She nodded, "Yes I did Felix… yes I did,"


	5. Chapter 4

Artist Comments: Wow! In total 2,173 views! O_O;

I feel so happy so many people enjoy this! XD The fact you add it to faves and stuff makes me wanna keep writing it! Hopefully the actual plot of it will be out soon~ Stay sweet!

P.S.- Root beer is the equivalent of alcohol to the game world.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

"Ohhh! So sorry player! Looks like it's a no-go this time! Wanna try again?" Lucky remarked, wearing her usual smile.

"Sorry kids, time to close down," Mr. Litwak grinned, hearing a collective saddened sigh from the children and adults around him.

Within the next few moments, he locked up closing down the shop for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Lucky stretched, having become used to the routine over the past few days. She looked at her casino to see new characters coming in to drink or play the reels and such. She couldn't help but smile. She never thought her game would become such a popular hangout.

She turned to walk around before bumping into someone, "Ouch! Oh sorry about that!"

It was a woman with black hair and green eyes, "Huh? Oh yeah…" she sighed adjusting her black tank top, and pulling it over the belt of her blue jean shorts.

"Hey… are you alright?" Lucky asked, curious to why the other was so upset.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, "Just came to drown myself in some drinks form somewhere other than Tapper's…"

"Tapper has much better drinks than we do," she gave a small smile trying to comfort the other.

"I'll take hacky drinks over the company I would have at Tapper's," she scoffed grabbing a root beer and taking a swig.

"Careful… you'll have a horrible headache in the morning if you take it in too much quantities… believe me I'd know," she rubbed her head.

"What's your name girlly?" the dark haired one asked.

"Oh names Lucky, and you?" she quirked.

"Ahh, so you're the main character around here…" she downed the rest of her drink, "Names Checker Flag, was a minor character once,"

"Oh," she joined in having a few drinks, "Umm, I hate to bring it up… but what do you mean by…. Was?"

She buried her face in the crook of her arm, "Unplugged,"

Lucky winced, "Oh… hey I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I had a second chance," she gave a small smile, "Lost it though,"

There was a long period of silence, "What kinda second chance?"

"You ask to many questions Licky," she hissed.

"It's Lucky," she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever…" she stood up, "Listen, I'm just here to play some pool, so… later," she walked away, her black boots making a sharp CLICK as she walked.

Lucky shuddered, "That's gotta be horrible… to have your game unplugged?"

She finished her drink, "Well, don't want to be here all night," she smiled getting up and heading for the Wire Way.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Ralph stayed quiet most of this session of BAD ANON. He heard smoke complain about his new appearance in the MK Rebirth or whatever it was called. Something about how he'd always been a bad guy and they were warping his character into some good slash bad guy? It was too confusing. Personally he was happy that his game would always be as it was. He didn't have to worry about people remaking his game.

"Ralph?" asked Clyde, the orange ghost, "You alright? You haven't said anything this session,"

"Something bothering you Ralph?" asked Zangief with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Naw, really guys it's nothin' alright?" he raised his hands up in a stopping motion, trying to reassure them nothing was wrong.

"Ralph," added Clyde, "You've been attending BAD ANON for close to twenty five years now… you can tell us anything,"

"It's kinda weird guys," he coughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I- I mean the bad guys don't normally feel this way…"

"Go ahead, maybe we can help?" smiled a red head with green skin, Ganondorf from Zelda.

"Well… anyway… now don't judge me!," he took a deep breath, "There… was this girl, and this girl saved Vanellope," he began to trail off, but a few characters caught the idea.

"Do you like her?" asked Bowser, the king koopa of Mario.

"No!" Ralph shot back embarrassed, "I just… kinda…. Well… I dunno,"

"It's alright, I'm in love with someone I can't be with…" sighed Bowser, "Princess Peach…"

"Yeah but… wait… who said anything about loving her!?" he felt his face flush and wasn't sure if he was angry or sick… maybe both…

To him it felt like there were a ton of Cy-bugs in his stomach trying to tickle their way out rather than eat their way out. He didn't know how to respond, "B-besides… Peach actually EXSISTS in your game, this girl… she doesn't exist in mine,"

The others gave him a half smile, eyes quirked at the idea.

"Seriously? Man I told you it was stupid, pretend I didn't say anything!" he groaned hiding his face behind his huge hands.

"It's alright Ralph, actually, you stand good chance of winning girl if in different game!" laughed Zangief.

"Like I said, I don't like her I just… feel different is all!" he was done arguing.

"Guys, guys don't push it… let him decide what it is on his own, "Clyde scolded, "Now, let's close with the bad guy.." Ralph didn't catch the rest of the sentence.

He was the bad guy. THE BAD GUY. Yeah, sure he was liked a lot more by everyone since the fall of Turbo but… he couldn't help but feel as if he'd still always be on a different level than everyone else. Besides, the bad guy never gets the girl.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Felix finished the last part of the décor of his and St. Calhoun's house in the Fix-it Felix part of the arcade, "There! What do ya think honey bunches?" he smiled.

"Looks pretty good," she nodded in approval.

"Glad to hear it! Now… we can make on in your world but first we're gonna need a strong material, like… that stuff that-," he was cut off by knocking on the front door, "Oh, I've got it!"

He went over to the door and opened it, "Yes?"

"Hey Felix! Wanted to know if you, Ralph, Calhoun, and Vanellope wanted to hang out today!" grinned Lucky.

"Oh well I don't see why not! But… I'm pretty sure Ralph's Still at his meeting… we could probably catch up with him at Game Central!" chimed Felix.

Calhoun stretched, "What'cha got planned for today?"

"Figured we could have a picnic in Sugar Rush," she blushed, still trying to get to know the people who helped save her the other day.

"Sounds like a plan! Let me just go grab my snacky basket!" Felix jumped up a BOING being heard as he excitedly went to fetch his picnic basket.

"He gets excited real easy huh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, but… the fact he's so different's what makes me love em'," she shook her head, her face becoming more soft, "He's the one who fixed my heart,"

"Huh?" asked Lucky.

"Err, nothing… you heard nothin' got it? Say anything about it and I'll toss you to the Cy-bugs without defenses," Calhoun warned.

Both girls laughed for a moment but Lucky stopped when she heard Calhoun say she was serious.

"Alrighty girls! Let's have us a picnic!" Felix called, as he grabbed his basket of food and they headed out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Vanellope swerved barely missing a rouge jaw breaker all the while, the wheels of her car screeching as she made the sharp turn. The finish line was just within reach!

"And~" Vanellope smiled as she sped across the finish line, "VICTORY!"

With that her picture was registered into the roster for the next day's race. She couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

"Agh, man! Not again!" sighed Candlehead.

"It's alright, you get an A for effort~!" she smiled as she gathered up her pot of coins.

She smiled and nodded, "But I don't have a coin for next time…"

Vanellope looked at her pot of coins and gave a sad smile, "Here ya go," she handed the other a coin.

"You don't-," she was caught off by Vanellope.

"What? You found a coin for tomorrow? That's great to hear!" she chuckled, "I guess we'll have another race then!"

Candlehead almost cried as she walked away with the coin, "Thanks,"

"Hey kid," an electronic voice hummed, "you didn't do too bad,"

"Huh?" Vanellope turned around, "Who said that?"

"Me," a character black as midnight walked out of the shadows, "How about a race?"

"Sure!" she smiled, "I'll always accept a challenge!"

"So… what do you want to bet?" she laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

Artist comments:

First off, gonna start calling Game Central Station GCS.

Got some suggestions from people, I'm gonna try to fit them in and keep the story going the way I want it. Actually the character requests… they could fit really well into it! XD

BTW- Did you know in the WIR video game Calhoun calls Felix sweetums? XD

I fangirled so hard when I found that out!

Oh, "Hyped on Soda" is the way of the characters saying someone is drunk.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Ralph got into the Game Central, getting checked over by the Surge Protector. After a few moments, he was greeted by Felix, Calhoun and Lucky.

"Hey Ralph, how'd your session go?" Felix chimed.

"Pretty well, had uh… an interesting conversation," he chuckled half-heartedly.

"About what?" Lucky asked curiously.

"Oh! Uh, Lucky! Imagine seeing you here!" he nearly fell over, and backed up a little.

"You feeling alright?" Calhoun quirked an eyebrow, "Been acting funny,"

"Uh, nahh, just uh, ya know, didn't see her comin'!" he laughed awkwardly.

"Uh-huh…" Calhoun stated.

"Eheh… um, so~ where are you all headed?" he coughed into his fist.

"Oh, that's why we were hoping to run into you," smiled Felix, "We're going to go and have a picnic at Sugar Rush!"

"Oh, uhh, a picnic? You mean as in you, me, Calhoun and Vanellope?" he laughed awkwardly again.

"Well, Lucky's coming too," Felix exclaimed.

Lucky looked at Ralph trying to hide back the sadness she felt at that moment, "Well… I mean if you all want to go and have family time or something…,"

"That's a great idea! Family time! Come on let's just go get Vanellope and-," Ralph desperately wanted to get away at that moment.

"But Lucky this was your-," Felix interrupted.

"No… really it's fine, I'll just uhh, meet up with you guys tomorrow or something…" she gave a half smile, "I'll see you guys later," with that she turned around, heading back to her own game.

"Ralph! What is your problem!" hissed Felix.

"Yeah, that was pretty vicious for you, something happen?" Calhoun looked behind her to see Lucky sitting down at the bench near her game, probably to return home.

Ralph frowned a moment before turning to the Sugar Rush game, "Forget it guys, come on, let's just go,"

Felix looked at Calhoun and both shrugged, taking one more glance back at Lucky before entering Sugar Rush.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Vanellope smirked, turning her wheel sharply before heading towards the finish line. The other was close behind her, she shadows flickering around the being behind her. Vanellope smirked, the race was hers.

The shadow growled following her up around the Ice Cream Mountain. The slick ice turned the wheels of her tires in awkward ways but she managed to straighten it out.

Vanellope grabbed a power box, the wheel of items spinning before it stopped. Red hot bombs. She grinned, leaving the bombs behind her the fire bursting as soon as they came close to the other driver.

The shadow driver growled running through her own power box, a turbo speed power up.

"Not today…" the other let out a laugh as she hit the turbo button or her vehicle, and slammed into Vanellope's care, toppling it to the ground.

Vanellope let out a groan, and her body glitches in pain. Shakily she tumbled out of her car and onto the coco ground.

"What's your problem lady?" she groaned, wobbling up.

"Game over girlly," the other laughed as she gripped Vanellope in a cocoon of wires.

000000000000000000000000000

"The Wire Way's late…" sighed Lucky kicking her feet back and forth as she waited on the bench.

"What's wrong?" an unfamiliar Italian voice asked.

"Huh?" she turned towards the voice to see a man in green, a large L on his hat, "Oh… hey aren't you Mario's bro?"

The other nodded, "Yes, but how about you answer my question now? Why would such a pretty lady be so upset?"

She sighed, it wasn't hard to tell he was trying to cheer her up. Must've been in their programming to cheer people up.

"Well, I can't help but feel like… a certain person I've met doesn't like me…" she fidgeted.

"Why would that be?" he scratched his head.

"Well…. Actually, I have no idea," she shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe he's afraid of you?" he laughed.

"Afraid of me!" she mused at the idea, "Look at me! What's to be afraid of! I'm a roulette game!" she couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's a smile," he chuckled.

"Thanks Luigi," she laughed.

He looked a bit shocked, "You know my name?"

"Well, yeah," she smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You really are a special girl you know," he waved a finger in her direction.

"What? I'm not special, I only remembered your name," she didn't understand.

"Most people remember my brother before me," he looked to the ground.

"I still don't understand how that makes me special," she raised an eyebrow.

"Your heart," he gave a gentle poke to her chest right above where her heart would be.

She blushed, "Nahh, I'm just me,"

"And that's exactly why," he nodded.

"Thanks Luigi, I feel a lot better now," she smiled.

"No problem Lucky," he nodded back.

"Wait…. How do you-?" she stopped in mid-sentence.

"It's hard not to know when you have friends everywhere," he stood up.

She had no idea what that meant, but she didn't question it. She shrugged it off and gave a half smile, "Gotta go?"

"Yes, gotta practice some tennis with Chell… she doesn't talk so it's going to take a while before I actually get a game going," he laughed.

"Who's Chell?" she questioned.

"A girl from Portal I met the other day," he blushed before running off.

She smiled, "Two different games… and still these characters find time to hang out and love each other," she looked towards the Wire Way to her game, "Kinda like how Calhoun and Felix do,"

She stretched before getting up, "Think I'll go to Tapper's instead,"

000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean Vanellope isn't here!?" Ralph panicked, they'd been looking for her for the past two hours, and while Sugar Rush was a huge game the subjects of the game typically knew where she was at.

"Like I said I have no idea where the princess- er president is," sighed the candy ball Sour Bill, his attitude as green as his color.

"Well…. Do you know where she…. MIGHT… have ran off to?" Felix smiled.

"I saw er' racing some girl earlier," Taffyta piped up, sucking on her lollypop.

"Really? Where?" Ralph asked, panicked.

"Last I saw em' they were close to the Rainbow Taffy Cave," she pointed over to the area a few kilometers away.

"Thanks," he nodded before running off.

"We'd better follow em' no tellin' what that wrecking gorilla will do if we're not there…" sighed Calhoun giving chase.

Felix nodded, "What do you think happened?"

"I dunno but I don't like the sound of it…" she huffed, "Trust me sweetums it's only gonna get more sour from here on out,"

Ralph was there before Calhoun and Felix could finish their conversation. The sight of the lollypop grass dismantled and torn up, the candy cane tree cracked halfway up, and her car completely untouched but abandoned… It was all too strange, and Ralph didn't like it.

"Vanellope? Vanellope!?" he called frantically, "Come on butterscotch brat! I know you're just tryin' to get back at me or somethin'!"

"Ralph…" Felix interrupted.

But Ralph didn't listen, "VANELLOPE!"

"RALPH!" Calhoun barked.

"WHAT!?" he was breathing heavily.

"She's not here…" Felix stated sadly looking to the ground.

Ralph put his hands on his head in a panicked motion, "Where… where could she be…?"

"I dunno bug guy… but we'll find her if I've gotta get the whole arcade up on high alert," Calhoun reassured.

"I've gotta find her…" he growled through a choked off whisper.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Lucky took a swig of root beer. She'd been having a good time at Tapper's chatting up with Knuckles from sonic, who was a bit too 'hyped on soda' to function, watching an attractive black man named Jak from Mortal Kombat have an arm wrestling match with Donkey Kong, an large monkey with attitude.

"So Tapper… does this happen often?" she laughed.

"Just on Saturdays since the Arcade isn't open on Sundays," he smiled, as he washed a glass.

"Hmm, the more I visit all the other games the more I love it here," she spun around in her chair a childlike expression on her face.

"Think maybe you've had enough root beer?" Tapper scolded playfully.

"Yeah… I'll stop here for tonight," she stood up and slapped a high five to Sam from Metroid, "See ya later girl!"

"Later Lucky!" she waved.

Once outside Tapper's she made her way to GCS smiling as the bright and colorful wires zipped past her. This was… a pleasant self-recreation day.

She hadn't realized how late it was. GCS was practically empty. She walked towards the Make Er' Spin game, stopping when she saw a figure dart past. She did a double take, "What was that…?"

The figure pushed some buttons, and Lucky watched in awe as a door opened up in the wall. She shook her head, "How much did I drink…?"

Humoring herself, she decided to follow.

"Leff me goff!" a small, familiar squeak called out.

"Huh?" she hid behind one of the plants.

"Stay quiet you," the other hissed.

"You're a foopid fooboo frain!" she growled.

"Yeah and you're an annoying parasite, but you don't see me complaining!" the woman carrying her seemed antsy.

"Lucky squinted trying to get a better view, "Vanellope?" she asked herself.

She almost gasped seeing the small one tied up in wires, being hauled inside. Once inside, Lucky quickly darted to the door, failing in entering and smacking her face on the wall.

"Mod Hack it!" she cursed, rubbing her face and looking at the door, "Now how'm I supposed to get in…?"


	7. Chapter 6

Artist's comments:

Whew! Man this story is fun to write! But here's a bit of 411 for ya'll! Starting today and Ending Nov. 20, 2012, I'll be having people do recordings of their voice for a chance to be in my Fanfiction youtube video! XD Just visit my journal on deviantart. I'll be Dark-25. And see how to enter to be a part of it. You MUST follow the guidelines listed or you won't even be considered. I want to make judging fair for everyone! Good luck!

Also- Sorry for all the FEELS for this chapter. Figured it's be a perfect time for the two to talk and get to know each other.

Stay Sweet!

00000000000000000000000000

Ralph buried his head in his hands, "Where could she have gone…?" he currently sat on Felix's bed.

"I don't know…" Felix responded, his own mood soured by the thought.

Calhoun slammed her fist into the doorway, "I'll permanently delete the person who took her…"

None of it helped. They'd started a search party and nothing had turned up. Everyone in Sugar Rush was panicking. Especially since their queen was missing.

"Agh!" Ralph yelled before running outside.

"Where's he going…?" Calhoun looked towards the window.

There was a loud crunching sound heard. Both Felix and Calhoun quickly ran over to the window to see Ralph had jumped out it and was now beating on some left over bricks from the last game.

After turning the bricks to dust he fell to his knees, hunched over, making sure to hide his face. Tears trickled down his cheeks onto the powdered ground.

"She's just a kid…. Who'd… who'd take her…?" he choked back a wet sob.

"Ralph?" a familiar voice called out.

Quickly he wiped away his tears, making a loud sniffle before turning around, "Wha? Oh… it's you…" he gave another sniff, seeing Lucky. It was bad enough he'd lost Vanellope, now he'd been caught crying.

"Is everything okay…?" she asked, wanting to bring up the next subject calmly.

"Yeah, Fine," he turned back around.

"Hey… Ralph… I've got something important to tell you," she decided to cut to the chase.

"Can it wait Lucky? I- I've got something more important to take care of at the moment," he began to feel that Cy-bug feeling again.

"No, really Ralph it's important!" she pleaded.

"Later," he replied, a little more sharp this time.

Lucky felt a slight anger boil inside her, "No! Now!" she growled, "Listen! I know you don't like me but it's important!"

"Who said anything about me not liking you!?" he snapped back.

"Well you sure as hack don't act like you like me! That's for sure!" she rebutted.

He felt his stomach get sick, "Well that's not true! I-," he couldn't finish it.

"Listen, whatever it is… it's gotta wait! I just saw someone carry Vanellope somewhere! I can't get in but you just might be able to!" she finally managed to get out.

"I-! Wait… did you say Vanellope!?" he asked, a small smile crossing his face.

"Yes! Now hurry! We've gotta hurry now!" she grabbed his big hand pulling him towards the Wire Way.

Felix and Calhoun followed close behind. Once at the Wire Way however, they came to a dilemma.

"There's only room for two to go at a time, and that's pushin' it with Ralph," scoffed Calhoun.

"I think Ralph and I should go ahead first," Felix stated holding his hammer close.

"Negitory, any other time because of space, I'd say yes, but Ralph's the only one who can bust into things… and Lucky's the one who knows where Vanellope's being held," Calhoun crossed her arms.

"Right, so Lucky and I'll go on ahead, you guys come after us as soon as you can got it?" Ralph pointed to Felix and Calhoun.

"You got it pal," Felix nodded a determined look on his face.

"Alright Ralph, get in the cart and I'll get on your lap," Lucky nodded.

Ralph agreed getting in and having Lucky sit on his lap. The space was a tight squeeze, but they managed. After giving a nod to Calhoun and Felix, the Wire Way cart sped off into the direction of GCS.

Ralph braced Lucky, making sure she wouldn't fall out since he'd taken up much of the cart. Lucky noticed this and felt her eyes wander back to him. He looked so determined, and for a moment, their eyes locked.

Lucky's face flushed, and Ralph could feel his go just as red if not more due to the limited color from being 8-bit. Lucky scoffed and turned her head back towards the entrance as the flashing spark lights lit up the railway around them.

"S-so, you and that little girl… you must go back right?" asked Lucky.

"Yeah, you could say that," Ralph replied, his eyes trying to look at anything but her.

"How?" she was curious.

Ralph was quiet for a moment, "You know how I tried to explain the good guy bad guy thing to you…?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she kept her eyes forward.

"Well… everyone seemed to either hate me…. Or be absolutely afraid of me…. But that little girl… she looked at me…" he took a deep breath, "She looked at me and told me I was her hero,"

Lucky turned around, looking at Ralph and noticing the hurt in his eyes. He was really guilty about not being able to be her hero in her time of need… She could see the disappointment in himself.

She reached back, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey… Ralph…" she smiled.

"Yeah?" he looked at her and then back down at the railway again.

"You know what really makes a hero?" she smiled, "When the someone needs saving… the hero comes to their rescue,"

Ralph looked back to Lucky and gave a small toothy smile, "Yeah…. I guess you're right,"

Soon after the railway stopped at GCS.

Ralph helped Lucky out of the cart before stumbling out himself, almost landing on his face. Lucky turned around to see Ralph trying not to fall over. This cause Ralph to smile awkwardly and cough. She laughed.

"Um… anyway, this way," she pointed.

"Near Tapper's?" asked Ralph.

"Not exactly… it's more like… it's in the wall across from Tapper's…" she explained.

"Oh across… Wait… what were you doing at Tapper's?" he was confused.

"Girls wanna have fun too ya know," she gave a playful look before knocking on the wall she saw the two disappear into.

Ralph gave a surprised look, "Oh gotcha',"

With one more knock she pointed to the wall, "Think you can wreck it in this spot?"

A smile crossed his face, "Ya don't have ta tell me twice," he exclaimed reaching back and thrusting a few punched into the wall.

Sure enough, there was an opening in the wall.

"Wow… where's this lead too?" she questioned.

"Dunno, didn't even know it was here," Ralph shrugged.

"It's another Wire Way!" exclaimed Lucky.

"Hopefully the cart's a bit bigger…" he sighed, before a determined face replaced it, "Don't worry Vanellope…. We're coming for ya,"

The cart was quite a bit bigger, but Lucky still had to squeeze herself onto Ralph's lap. The guy was about nine feet tall… she was about five feet so it was fine.

Once they'd gotten to the other side of the game's Wire Way, it didn't take long to see the overclouded darkness. It was eerie and foreboding, a soft fog overcoming the ground,

"What kinda game is this…?" Lucky shivered.

"I dunno… ," he shrugged.

"Anyway, we should try to find Vanellope…. But where do we start?" asked Lucky.

Ralph looked around the place, seeing a huge building off in the distance, "Well, if we can make it through this war zone of city… we might be able to see if anything interesting is in that tower…" he pointed.

Lucky tried to tip toe and see what he saw but failed, "Umm…. Ralph…?"

"Oh," he gave an awkward smile before picking up the woman and perching her on his shoulder, "There! See?"

"Gotcha," she nodded, "Whew… well…. I'm officially scared…"

"Why?" Ralph adjusted the other and began walking.

"Well…. If I die… I won't come back ya know?" she chuckled awkwardly.

"I won't let that happen," he smirked, the blush falling back to his cheeks.

"Oh?" she replied.

"I'm a hero remember?" Ralph gave an awkward smile, the gap in his teeth visible this time.

She could only chuckle, "I'll hold you to it!"

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Felix and Calhoun made their way into GCS. Hoping into the open and stopped by the Surge Protector.

"Sorry, but you can't cross… this is a crime scene," the S. Protector stated.

"What!?" Calhoun groaned, "Listen we've gotta-," she stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the destruction in the area by Tapper's.

"We could just come back later…" whispered Felix.

Calhoun pointed to the hole in the wall, "We're just here to clean up the mess… after all who could do it better than Fix-It Felix himself?" she smirked.

The S. Protector looked back and forth between the two, "Ah, I see…. Well," he let them through, "No funny stuff understand…?" he barked before going to the other side of the arcade.

Felix followed Calhoun to the wall, "I thought we were supposed to find Ralph and Lucky!?" he whispered.

Calhoun nodded, "Exactly,"

She pointed to the hole in the wall, revealing what she'd seen from the other side of the room. A cart, some parts of it looked like it'd been gripped by strong hands. Felix made an 'Oh' formation with his mouth before Calhoun and himself jumped into the cart and sped off.

"WAIT!" the S. Protector called after them, failing, "That space is quarantined!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

"Yuck… this place is full of muck and stuff…" Lucky made a face looking at the ground they were walking in in the forest around the city.

"Don't see why you're complaining… I'm the one walkin' in the stuff…" he trudged through, looking towards the building.

"I dunno maybe it's just the smell… smells like… I dunno… someone let some eggs go bad…!" she wrinkled her nose.

Ralph curious for a moment, breathed into his hand making a face. He felt his face go red at the fact she could smell his morning breath. He covered his mouth.

"Yeah! Have no idea what that could be!" he laughed.

"it's alright, not your fault," she smiled at him.

He kept his eyes straight walking forward, "Eheh… yeah,"

Lucky breathed into her own hand smelling it, "Oh my Mod! My breath smells like onions!" she stated, pulling out a piece of mint gum from her dress and chewing it, "There… should smell better now… want a piece?" she held out a stick of gum.

Ralph took a couple pieces shoving them into his mouth and chewing.

"So sorry you had to bear with that awful smell!" she grimaced.

"Uh… yeah, but it's okay… I mean, I used to live in a garbage dump so I didn't really noticed," he instantly regretted telling her that.

"You used to live in a dump!?" she was shocked, "Why!?"

"Well, I had nowhere else ta' go," he stated, "Nicelanders didn't want me in the building,"

She was quiet for a long time. Ralph began to feel nervous. He tried to find words but the Cy-bug feeling had officially eaten through his stomach and was now eating his voice box.

"You know how you told me about the good guy, bad guy thing…?" she gave a saddened face, "Looks to me like the Nicelanders were the bad guys… I mean… I can understand when the players are playing why they'd HAVE to be mean to you… but… if you're off work…" she shook her head.

"I-it's not like that anymore!" he defended.

"Good," she made a more satisfied face, "Cause' I may just have to play the villain if it was the same!" she was obviously joking… at least Ralph hoped she was.

"Nah, you're too sweet to be a villain," he raised an eyebrow, "You don't have it in ya,"

"I'd rather just be me than anything else I guess… isn't that the best thing?" she laughed.

That laugh rang through Ralph like a bell. He felt his heart throb. Maybe…

Maybe he was…

Nah, no way…

Right?

He couldn't… he couldn't have… he wouldn't admit it.

"There's the tower," Lucky pointed.

Ralph snapped back to reality, "Well, let's go then," he gave a stern look, as the two headed for the tower.


	8. Chapter 7

Artist comments:

I wanted to give a special shout out to all the people who gave me reviews for this story. I'd list them but I have this story posted on DA and FanFiction so I don't want to leave anyone out!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Calhoun watched as a bolt of lightning struck nearby, "Huh… these are some pretty decent graphics…"

"Ya think it's a new game they just haven't released yet?" questioned Felix, as he stood next to his wife, scanning the area.

"I don't think so," she stated, "Seems kinda… I don't know… outta place for an arcade game,"

Felix nodded, "Hmmm, maybe you're right…"

Continuing on their way through the muck of the forest, Calhoun waved for Felix to stop, a low growl being heard. She aimed her gun carefully, but the creature merely roared, shooting out a bolt of lightning and darting away. Felix and Calhoun managed to roll away unharmed, but soaked in the murky goop.

"Gosh! What was that!?" Felix tried to wipe some of the goop from his pants.

"Something that's not supposed to belong here…" she glared.

"How do ya know that?" he continued to shake the mud off before going over to his wife and brushing the remaining goop from her as well.

Her eyes went wide, "I think I know why this game is so foreign," she stated.

"Why?" Felix adjusted his hat.

"Don't wanna make any assumptions till I know for sure," she glared out into the open, "Let's go… it's more afraid of us than we are of it,"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Vanellope struggled against the restraints of the wires her glitch not being able to work, "Ugh! Let me go!"

"Not a chance little one…." Smiled a tall being of bright, white light, "You…. You will lead him here…"

"What!? What are you talking about lady? You sound like you've been drinkin too much root beer or sniffin' a lotta pixy sticks if ya know what I mean!" Vanellope joked, quirking an eyebrow.

The being merely snorted in reply, "Make your little jokes while you can…." She hissed, "You…. Will be nothing more than old data soon enough.

Vanellope glared back at the specter like figure as it disappeared into the next room. Afterwards she turned her face to the window, a small frown crossing her lips.

"I- I wish you were here Ralph," she sniffed before looking back down at the floor of the tower, small tears forming in her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Lucky had decided to walk on foot by this point. The muck had ended a few years back, and now they were circling the building, trying to find a way inside to no avail. Ralph had tried to punch the wall in as well, but it jiggled and sprung back out like a glob of jelly. He was still ramming his fists into it hoping the substance would have some sort of weakness.

Lucky sighed, "What to do…?"

Ralph fired one more punch before falling backwards onto the ground and landing on his behind, breathing heavily, "Whew… I'm glad the Nicelanders never found out about this stuff…"

Lucky went over poking the wall and watched the jelly jiggle again. She followed the movements seeing…. a hole! There was an open window!

"Ralph… think you could toss me up to that window?" she asked.

"Well yeah… but what if we miss?" he stood up looking to the window, "You could get hurt…" he didn't like that idea.

"Well… I am Lady Lucky…. Let's see exactly how lucky I am!" she felt her body shake.

She was scared… but she could only imagine how scared Vanellope was… She took a deep breath before standing on Ralph's hand. He lifted her up and waited for her signal.

"You sure ya wanna do this?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm sure," she nodded, "Now just aim for the window, when I'm inside, I'll find a way to let you in alright?"

He nodded, "Be careful,"

She gave a worried smile, "No guarantees…"

He gave a worried frown before taking a deep breath and vaulted the other into the air.

She gave a squeak as she felt her body soar above the ground and, luckily enough, through the window. She let out a groan as she toppled to the ground, her head spinning. The building was old… probably from the early 8-bit games like Ralph was from… it was strange how this building was so old and yet… the scenery outside was so… smooth!

She felt a cold breeze down her neck and shivered.

Turning around she saw that there was no one there. She gulped and continued along her way. It was so dark and almost impossible to see…

"If only I had a light…" she stumbled over something landing face first onto the ground, "OWCH!"

She turned around to see a human skull. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed, turning tail and running. "AM I IN A HACKING DUNGEON!?" she whimpered, "I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WAY TO DEFEND MYSELF!"

It was then that she found a light down the corridor. A torch to be exact. Grabbing it she made a 'thank you' face, keeping it as close to herself as possible.

Another breath of cold air down her neck.

Turning around again, there was nothing there. She panicked, and looked up.

A man with no face, and a black suit, with tendril like appendages looked down at her, reaching out with long arms. Her eyes grew wide, and she ran as fast as she could down the stone stairway.

"Oh my gosh! I know what this is! This is that new level for that Slender game!" she cried.

She didn't have time to think about the logic behind the graphics, but she did know that if the Slender guy caught you, it was instant game over. The gamers said something about eating you or painfully dismembering you. Either way, she wasn't about to find out.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Ralph looked up at the window after hearing the sharp scream, "LUCKY!? LUCKY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

He panicked. What was he to do? He couldn't break through the jelly.

"I gotta try…!" he growled, running back as far as he could and running at full speed into the wall fist first.

A small crack resulted. He frowned, running all the way back and dashing forward again. A slightly bigger crack formed.

"One more time," he huffed, as he yet again went back, putting all the force he could into this punch, and shattering the wall.

He sighed in relief seeing the wall had been shattered. But…

The wall of jelly still remained!? He growled, "Mod hack it!"

He tried to slide his body through the jelly, but could only manage to get half way through. He refused to give up. He had to keep trying!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Lucky ran down into the living space of the building, hiding behind a sofa. She hid back her whimpers as the Mysterious being tailed her, a low growl being heard. She hid her face in her knees.

He hovered dangerously over her… but disappeared into another room.

She let out a small sigh as she got up and darted to the other side of the room. There she saw it… a bright light! As quickly as her feet could carry her she ran towards the light.

"Lucky! LUCKY CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" shouted Ralph.

Lucky smiled running towards the sound of Ralph's voice. She was so happy, she felt her body get flung backwards into the wall.

The jelly field.

She panicked, rubbing her hands over the surface.

"Lucky! You've gotta try to grab my hand!" Ralph begged, pushing his hand as deep into the jelly as he could.

"I can't!" she screamed, and she was sure the monster knew where she was by now.

"You've gotta try!" he grunted, trying as hard as he could.

Lucky pushed her arm into the jelly. It was thick and slimy, desperately trying to expel her arm from its innards. She kept pushing until it was up to her shoulder.

She could see Ralph's panicked expression. She knew the monster had to be right behind her. She stopped trying, gradually letting the jelly try to repel her.

"Go find Vanellope Ralph, that little girl needs you," she felt fear tighten in her chest as the monsters call could be heard behind her.

"No! No you can't!" he called, his face contorted into a sad scowl.

She gave a small smile, "Ya know Ralph, it's sad… I- I really liked you,"

Ralph looked as the Slender Man was behind her, the tendrils reaching out for her. With one more push, he reached through and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the thick slime and outside into the open, before she landed on top of him.

She coughed up a bit of jelly before the both of them looked back to where Lucky once had been, the monster growling in anger and desperately trying to free itself. It eventually gave up, returning to its lair. Lucky smiled and gave a half hysterical, half happy laugh.

"Don't call ya Lucky for nothin'," he joked.

"Yeah," nodded Lucky, "Guess they don't"

Ralph fidgeted awkwardly as he helped her off of him and onto her feet, before standing up himself, "S-so…. You like me…?"

Lucky chuckled, "Um…. Yeah…. Yeah, actually… I think I do,"

Ralph couldn't help but smile before he snapped himself back to reality, "Uhh, we… we should keep looking for Vanellope,"

Lucky nodded, "Yeah… so much for the lookout plan,"

"Least' you're alive," he pointed towards her.

"Yeah, at least theirs that…" she gave him a playful slug on the shoulder before they both headed towards the inner parts of the city.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

"Grrrrr….." the growl of the beast was heard again.

"Umm, honey…? Are you sure that thing's more afraid of us…?" asked Felix, unnerved by the beast that had been following them.

Calhoun nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure, seen the thing before at the arcade,"

"I haven't…" Felix eyed where the monster was.

"I'm pretty confident my guess was correct," she grimaced.

"Y-yeah? What's the theory…?" he asked.

"We're in one of those portable systems…. More than likely a laptop," she nodded, confirming her fears.


	9. Chapter 8

Artist's comments:

Betcha' didn't see that coming last chapter did ya? XD

000000000000000000000000000

Felix gasped, "A- A computer game!?"

"Yep, and that monster over there is from Skyrim," she smirked.

"Skyrim?" questioned Felix, "Why would something from that be afraid of us…?"

"Because it knows we're not from here," she replied, keeping her eyes trained on its position all the while making sure to head towards the town.

"FWHOO" another bolt of lightning shot out.

"Alright! I'm gonna kick your-," Calhoun growled.

"Be careful! I don't want you getting hurt sweet heart!" Felix sounded worried as he followed close behind.

The beast finally emerged from its hiding place, it was a black dragon with blue patterns on its wings. It let out another roar as Calhoun fired several rounds at it.

Felix yelped, feeling a jolt of the electricity zap him in his side. He groaned, shaking off the sick feeling before looking over to Calhoun, who'd gone a little trigger happy after that.

The dragon snapped it's vicious jaws at the woman, it's eyes trained onto her.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY HUSBAND YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" she screamed, taking out a combat knife and tossing it at the beast.

It roared as the object hit it in the chest, toppling it over, and causing it to turn into pixels that dissipated into the sky. Afterwards she ran over to her husband, helping him up.

"I'm fine honey bunches… hd worse working on wires at home," he gave a reassured face, and a kind smile.

"I was just worried sweetums…" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

He gave a soft smile, "Well…. Now where do we go?"

"We just keep heading for the tallest point in the game…" she shrugged, "After fighting Cy-bugs for this long, I've come to guess that's where we need to go,"

Felix thought to his own game which involved a large building. He couldn't argue with that logic.

000000000000000000000000000

The shadow approached the window, before seeing her white counterpart enter the room. She reached out and let the two merge. After a flash of light and darkness, a familiar face could be seen. Green eyes flashed out the window.

"You'll pay Ralph," she hissed, seeing the offenders coming closer.

000000000000000000000000

Lucky looked towards the deserted town. There wasn't a single character in sight… she sighed. On top of everything else…. It seemed as though the town had been attacked by something…

"Wonder who threw the party?" Ralph joked, keeping a serious face however.

"Whoever it was…" she trudged through the debris, "They sure know how to throw one hack of one,"

Ralph nodded.

They continued through the debris until they came across something odd, a small arrow which had the words SLEEP MODE above it.

"Sleep mode?" she questioned, "So whatever game we're in… it's in sleep mode?"

Ralph shrugged, "I guess so,"

"Hey!" Lucky chimed, "I think I can get a better look of where we're at from there!"

"Oh no! We're NOT doing that again!" he shook his head, "Last thing I need is you getting' chased by some freaky monster again!"

"I know but… wait… maybe you could climb it…?" she smiled, "Think you could carry me up there?"

A toothy grin crossed his face, "Well, that's the second thing I do for a livin',"

Ralph scooped up Lucky having her hang onto his back.

"Whoa!" she squeaked.

"Hang on alright?" he waited for the okay before climbing the small lookout.

After getting climbing up its steep surface, Ralph helped her off his back. They were a good thirty or forty feet off the ground. Gazing around, Lucky spotted a beautiful tower.

"Hey Ralph! Look!" Ralph squinted trying to see, before he grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked to the tower, "Yeah I see- wait, who's that?"

"Huh?" she asked quirking an eyebrow, "Here let me see,"

Ralph handed the binoculars to her and took a step to the side, "Yeah, it's some girl,"

Lucky placed the goggles over her eyes, and glanced out to the tower. There stood a black haired, green eyed woman, now currently wearing a checkered tank top.

"Checker?" she asked, confused, "What's she doing over there…?"

"You know her?" asked Ralph, looking over to the tower, trying to see past the night fog.

"Yeah… maybe this is her game! Maybe she can help find Vanellope!" she smiled, hanging the goggles around her neck by a string.

Ralph smiled as well, picking up Lucky and spinning her around, "We're gonna find her!"

Lucky laughed, "Y-yeah Ralph we are! You can stop spinning-," she stopped in mid-sentence as a loud crack was heard.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

The building shook and began to crumble and they both let out a yelp as it toppled to the ground. Ralph had shielded Lucky from the impact, but both were a bit dazed. He shook his head looking down at Lucky, "You alright?"

"Guess it wasn't as strong as I thought…" she grinned, they both let out a small chuckle.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Calhoun and Felix arrived at the tower first.

"Jimminy Jamminy!" he said aloud looking at the spiraling staircase.

"This looks to be ancient…" she punched in a few numbers into her hand held device, "But… it would seem that it's relatively new… probably for looks,"

Felix tapped on a broken stair with his hammer, fixing it instantly, "My lady?" he gave a genuine gentleman's smile.

Calhoun couldn't help but smile, "Alright sweetums… I appreciate the gesture… but this isn't our game,"

"I know… I'm sorry..." he gave a sad face.

"Can someone get me outta here!" Vanellope called out.

"Vanellope!" Felix smiled, darting up the stairs, Calhoun right behind him.

"Hey munchkin, we've been worried about you!" smiled Calhoun, walking over to free the other.

"What happened?" Felix asked, looking around the tower.

"I dunno, this lady who'd been drinking too much root beer or somethin' snached me up," she frowned cutely, "She wanted to race, crashed me and here I am!"

Felix grabbed Vanellope's hand, "Well, we're here now,"

"Yeah, don't worry we'll clear the way princess," Calhoun flipped her hair out of her eyes without using her hands.

"Ah Ah Ah! It's president~!" she corrected.

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "President then,"

"That's what you think…" the woman stepped out of a wall, the pixels spreading apart, "Welcome to your nightmare…"

With that the two were gripped in shadow, and brought down to their knees.

"Tammy!" Felix choked, feeling the shadows consume him.

"Calhoun! Felix!" Vanellope cried out trying to pull off the shadows from her companions.

"Come here now…" hissed the black haired woman.

"No…. Vanellope… run… go get Ralph…!" Calhoun growled through the choking grip of the shadow.

"But…" she was shaking.

"NOW!" she coughed.

Vanellope began to run.

"No, you will NOT escape!" she pointed her hands forward, a pair of shadowed hands chasing after Vanellope.

Vanellope's eyes got wide as she ran. Without a second thought, she began to glitch as far away as possible, until she couldn't see the shadowed hands anymore. Tired she fell to her knees crying, hiding her face in her hands.

"RALPH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she wailed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

The woman growled, "It's your fault…" she pointed to the two characters before her.

"What're you after anyway…?" Felix managed to gasp out.

She chuckled, "Isn't it obvious…? REVENGE!"

They both managed to turn their heads up to the woman.

"Revenge…?" asked Felix.

"It's Ralph's fault… and your fault as well now that I think about it… I'll make sure the two of you suffer in pain together…" she squeezed the shadows around Felix a little harder, making him gasp out in pain.

"Felix!" Calhoun glared at the woman before her, "When I get outta here I'm gonna kick your- ahh!" she felt the grip of shadow constrict her body.

"Oh I'm so scared…!" the woman laughed.

Before Felix's world began to go black he heard her mutter a few final words, "I still love you Turbo…"


	10. Chapter 9

Artist's comments:

Still in need of voice actors! Will extend the deadline until I have enough people. Just send the recordings to moral012592 at Hotmail alright? I need voice actors~! XD

Anyway, onto the story!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Ralph's head snapped to the direction of the scream.

"RALPH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" it was Vanellope's voice.

Immediately he ran towards the sound, his feet pounding hard against the cold ground. He reached a clearing not to far from where he was to see young Vanellope on the ground her hands covering her soft sobs.

He smiled scooping her into his arms and hugging her close, "Vanellope! Thank mod you're safe…" he sighed in relief.

"Ralph! Felix and Tammy…" she sniffled, "They- they're…."

She was in tears again.

"Whoa- whoa calm down, tell me…. What happened to Felix and Calhoun?" his face was twisted in concern and slight fear for his friends.

"They…. They got wrapped up in this darkness stuff and… I… I don't know if they're still alive…" she hiccupped.

Lucky reached the area where the two were to see Ralph cradling Vanellope in his arms, rocking her back and forth like a father would. Her soft sobs were getting quieter and quieter with each rocking motion.

"Won't you play the music so the cradle can rock, to a lullaby in ragtime…" he sang, keeping her close to his chest, "Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock, play a lullaby in ragtime,"

Ralph finished the song, Vanellope's sobs coming to a halt, and the young girl was now asleep. He had to finish this. Whatever was going on had to be stopped.

"We still gonna head to the tower?" asked Lucky, "Maybe Calhoun and Felix will-"

"I'm gonna go look for em', maybe that friend of yours can help…" he growled before, he handed Vanellope to Lucky, "Take care of Vanellope while I'm gone alright?"

She gave a soft smile, "Promise I will…"

Lucky held her close, stroking the black licorice colored hair out of Vanellope's hair while watching as Ralph trudged off ahead, "Be careful,"

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Ralph watched as the atmosphere around him began to darken. He didn't know exactly what it meant… if this was anything like the new videogames as of late… it wasn't a good sign…He looked to the large tower and reached out to it to grab it.

But it made waves where his hand had touched it. Soon after the whole area went dark, green lines going long ways and short ways around him. He braced himself as the scenery turned into something similar to that of a volcano scenario.

"What the-?" he asked as a young woman jumped down from the top ledge of it and next to Ralph.

"Finally…" she chuckled, "I meet…. The infamous… Wreck-It Ralph…"

"You're that friend of Luckys!" he stated, as the other circled him.

"You could say that…" she scoffed, "But you see…. If's… complicated,"

"Well, I'm looking for two characters, one's about-" he was cut off.

"You mean Felix and the Calhoun woman correct…?" she smirked.

"Y-yeah!" he smiled, "Where are they!?"

"Right behind you," she snapped her fingers.

Turning around, Ralph saw Felix was standing next to Calhoun, both with a blank looks on their faces. Ralph couldn't help but show a smiled, "Felix! Calhoun you're-"

Calhoun kicked Ralph right in the gut, knocking him back. Felix held a normal hammer in his hand turning it over his fingers.

"Stay down soldier," Calhoun stated coldly.

"Huh?" replied Ralph confused.

"Jimminy… looks like that wasn't enough to get the point across," Felix snorted, both approaching the other.

"Oh, this is precious…" the woman in the checkered shirt smirked.

"Who are you… and what did you do to them," growled Ralph.

"Checker… and I didn't do anything…. It's in their programming…" she glanced at her nails.

"You-" a hammer smacked Ralph in the face, a bright bruise forming.

"This will be fun…." Checker smiled extending her arms and letting the shadows overflow the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Lucky furrowed her brows as she glanced over to the area Ralph had disappeared to the area changing completely. She felt her heart speed up and she swallowed hard.

"Ungh…" Vanellope groaned, sitting up, "Wha…? Wh- Where's Ralph!?"

"He went to look for Calhoun and Felix, he'll be back," she reassured her.

"N-NO!" she began to panic, "You don't understand! This lady… her names Checker… she wants Ralph dead! Deleted! Gone!"

Lucky's heart skipped a beat, "W-What!?"

"We have to go get him! If the shadows consume him then it's game over!" she cried.

Lucky shot up from the ground, "Take me to the tower Vanellope!"

Vanellope nodded, running through the old land and into the newly added one, thick muddy forest being transformed into a volcano.

"What's happening…?" Lucky asked, very confused.

"Checker… she's…. she's a virus…" Vanellope looked ahead.

"A virus? How? She looks like a character," Lucky frowned.

"I- I found out when she wrapped me up in that darkness stuff… when she kidnapped me," Vanellope shook her head as if it were a bad memory, "Turbo… an old character from the arcade… he made her…"

"Made her!? That's impossible," Lucky's eyes grew wide.

"No… he's gotten into the code of games before… with a few tweeks to the system… it's not hard at all," Vanellope stopped at the base of the volcano, "Turbo wanted to use Checker to take over the arcade!"

Lucky felt her head spin, "S-so she's a virus…"

"Lucky…. Please… help me save Ralph," Vanellope's eyes started to water but she held back the tears, "If she gets a hold of Ralph… he'll…."

"I won't let that happen," smiled Lucky, before looking up at the volcano, "Stay here…. See if you can find Felix or Calhoun,"

Vanellope nodded, "Alright,"

Lucky continued up the mountain getting to the clearing atop it. She panted, it was very hot…

"Nice of you to drop in," smiled checker from behind Lucky.

"Checker!" she spun around, "How…. How could you!?"

"Oh please, you act like we've been friends for years," she waved away the shock, "Listen… the only reason I went into that little knock off game of yours was to see if you were as special as your programmers said… but all I see is a horrible excuse for an arcade game,"

"Where's Ralph!? Where's Calhoun and Felix!?" growled Lucky.

"Oh… them…?" she snapped her fingers, Calhoun and Felix appeared with the same expression, Ralph however, was badly hurt, the darkness Vanellope had warned about consuming him.

"What!?" she panicked, having no way to fight.

"Kill er'," smirked Checker letting her two new goons chase after the character.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Vanellope crawled into the space beneath the volcano, "Geez' someone really needs to clean this space out!"

She fell through the small tunnel winding up in a small cellar, a few cells around her. She felt her glitch ricocheted through her body.

"Vanellope!?" a familiar voice called.

"Huh?" she turned to see Felix and Calhoun locked up in a cell.

"Huh!? What're you two doing down here!?" Vanellope smiled, relieved to see them.

"No time short stuff! We've got two clones upstairs that need to be terminated," Calhoun barked.

"Clones?" asked Vanellope.

"Yeah, and we need to get rid of them before they do something horrible! Oh, bless my knickers if I do something horrible…" Felix trailed off.

"Honey bunches, it wouldn't be your fault," she stopped, looking around the room, "How're we gonna get outta here…"

Vanellope smiled, "Just leave it to me!" she said before letting her glitch flicker.


	11. Chapter 10

Artist comments:

Glad everyone enjoys this fic so much. Unfortunately , It might be coming to a close faster than I'd like…

Not because I'm stopping it but because it's almost over! T_T

Don't worry though, still have a couple more chapters~!

Also PS- If you don't like this chapter. I'll re-write it… I dunno I'm not too happy with it myself so PLEASE let me know if I should keep it or not…

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Lucky gasped feeling Calhoun smash her foot into her side. She whimpered, glancing up at Checker.

"Soon, this… and ALL THE ARCADE… WILL BE MINE!" she laughed, before feeling something smack the back of her head.

"Not so fast ya looney," Calhoun growled, "We're here ta put some pups outta their misery…"

"I'm gonna have to put him, er… me? The other me! Yeah the other me is in some serious trouble!" Felix waved a scolding finger.

Checker let out a low growl, "You two, get em'… I'm sure our little princess here won't be up anytime soon,"

With that the two offenders went after Calhoun and Felix.

Vanellope ran over to Ralph, tugging at the shadows, but they just seemed to snap back into place, "C-come on Ralph! You… ya gotta get up! You could break these easy!"

Ralph tried to move, but the shadow stuck tight, now enveloping him like a blanket, almost up to his neck. He shook his head, "Vanellope… listen… you and the others need to get outta here! Ya hear!?"

"No! I'm not leaving you! You- you stupid!" she growled trying to break the shadows again.

"Annoying little ant…" scoffed Checker, raising up her arms of Shadows, "Best to… squish little ants like you…"

"No!" Ralph growled, Vanellope still trying to desperately get Ralph out.

Lucky shakily got up, running as fast as she could, almost tripping over herself and slamming her body hard into the other. Checker missed her target, crushing the 'clone Felix' in the process.

"Mod hack-it!" she hissed.

"I- I won't let you hurt them…!" hissed Lucky, unable to move her left arm very well.

"I'll just have to finish you first them won't I!?" Checker smiled, "Better yet… I'll have you finish them!" she laughed flinging the shadows around Lucky.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Calhoun felt the butt of the clone's gun smack her in the face before firing a few rounds at her. She summersaulted away.

"Come on pussywillow, let's see ya get the 1 up on me again," she smirked.

Calhoun gripped the other by the hand knocking the gun away. The Clone retaliated by kicking her in the back, and flipping her over her shoulder. Calhoun tried to fire her gun.

"HACK! It's jammed!" she hissed.

The other flung a few punched, but Calhoun managed to block them, moving her arms just the right way to avoid any serious blows. She retaliated back, giving the other an uppercut.

The clone spat out some blood before drawing out a knife and leaping ontop of Calhoun.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Lucky screamed.

"Lucky!" Vanellope called out.

"Lucky," Ralph choked out the shadows weighing heavily on him now.

Lucky shivered closing her eyes. But nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she saw the look of frustration on Checker's face.

"What the hack is going on here!?" she growled.

Lucky looked down at her body. It had a glowing ring around it, "Wh-what's going on!?"

"Lucky… Lucky has a firewall!?" gasped Vanellope.

"Who'd put a firewall on a roulette game!?" hissed Checker.

'You're special…,' an old voice called out to her.

"What makes me so special…?" asked Lucky.

"You… you were created to be different from other games, you were made… to protect them," the voice called out.

"WHAT!?" Checker hissed, "No way!? This can't be happening!"

"What's going on!?" asked Calhoun, beating her clone in the face.

"It's not that she has a firewall…" Vanellope stated, "She… she's the anti-virus!"

"Anti-what?" asked ralph.

"So that's what Litwik installed the other day! It wasn't just a roulette game! It was the virus software!" Felix smiled.

The blue ring around Lucky flared, casting her clothes in a brilliant white, "She raced up to Checker, flinging a white orb at her.

Checker deflected it, "You think a simple Anti-Virus like you can stop me…!?"

Checker changed her darkness to tendrils, reaching out and gripping Lucky. She felt an electric current run through her, and shouted in pain.

Breaking away she hissed, firing another round of orbs at the other. Checker evaded with ease. Lucky reached out with her bad arm, thrusting one more orb and landing it on Checker. She screamed.

"If I take your body for my own… I'll own the whole system…" she smiled, launching herself towards Lucky and wrapping a few tendrils around her.

Lucky looked down at the lava below, shaking her head, "You… you're a virus…"

"What of it?," Checker hissed.

"Me… I'm nothing special," she smiled, "Just a roulette character…"

Checker forced her body close to Lucky's, "And now your power is mine,"

Lucky smiled, "You sure 'player'? Let's test your luck…!" she gripped ahold of Checker before thrusting them both towards the lava pool.

"Noooooooo!" Checker growled, as the lava's pulse drowned out the sound of her scream.

"LUCKY!" the other's called out, the darkness releasing Ralph, before the Calhoun clone stopped in mid-slice and faded away.

Ralph crawled over to the side, nothing remaining but the bubbling lava.

"MALFUNCTION. SYSTEM SHUT DOWN WILL BE INITIATED IN 5 MINUTES," the system called out.

"Lucky…" Ralph felt his throat grow tight, as he pulled away from the side.

"Come on, we need to move!" called Calhoun, "We… we can morn later…"

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Reaching the end of the plug, the small group got out with a minute to spare. Ralph watched the entrance the whole time. Hoping that maybe she's come back. That it'd be like a movie, or a game and the hero would make it out.

The game shut down.

Going black before Felix fixed up the small wall, erasing the fact the other game ever existed. He turned away, looking down at Vanellope.

"She can't be gone…" Vanellope looked long after the wall was repaired, "I… I was just starting to like her,"

"I know kiddo," Ralph forced a smile, "I…" he stopped, he still couldn't manage to say it.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"Today, we honor a hero," Calhoun stated, "One who's sacrifice sill always be with us,"

There was a few people Lucky had managed to make friends with at the service. There were also people from Calhoun's service and platoon, each saluting the young woman's life, now gone.

Ralph hid his face in his hands, "Will this service ever end?" he sighed.

The service carried on for a few hours. Ralph couldn't recall most of it. Seemingly a blur, and a lot of crying. Yeah… there was a lot of that….

"You'll always be in our memories," Calhoun ended the service before turning to Felix and walking off the podium.

After the service, Ralph made his way to Tapper's. Game time tomorrow, and he needed something to hold off the pain until then.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

The next night was a quiet one…


	12. Chapter 11

Artists comments:

Sorry for that sucky chapter… hopefully this one will be better!

Promise I'll go into detail about the Anti-Virus Software for her this chap.!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"I just…. I can't believe it…" Ralph kept telling himself that she was still alive.

"I know," Calhoun replied, downing another mug of root beer.

Felix took a swig of his as well, they all needed the drink.

The day had gone by much too slowly… And yet…. No one really knew what went on in the computer game except for them. Everyone was oblivious to the sacrifice that Lucky made.

The worst part… was that Lucky's game was still working. A temporary replacement was working her spot. It made sense since her game was just a game now.

Ralph buried his face in his hands, "Hack it…"

"Hey Ralph!" laughed Clyde, who'd obviously come in for a drink, "How're- hey… are you alright?"

"Huh…? Oh, hey Clyde," Ralph didn't want to talk.

"What's wrong?" the ghost asked, managing to make the glass of root beer hover for a drink.

"Do… do you think… hypothetically speaking…. Anti-virus software can die?" he asked.

"Dunno, never met one myself," he finished his glass, "They can be bypassed, so I guess they could,"

Ralph's heart twinged, "I shoulda told er',"

"Told who what?" Clyde was raised a curious eyebrow.

"Lucky!" he growled slamming his fist on the table, and accidently breaking it.

The whole room looked at Ralph for a moment, as Felix fixed up the counter. Ralph could feel tears building behind his eyes.

"What should you have told Lucky Ralph," Clyde knew Ralph needed to say whatever was on his mind.

"I- I shoulda told her… I shoulda told her… that," he swallowed hard, "That… I loved her,"

The room was dead silent. Ralph felt himself being stared at by everyone, but he didn't care.

"I shoulda taken her out, or oh I dunno, not treated her like she was a nobody!" he choked a bit on his words, "Now- Now…" he closed his eyes a moment, letting a tear roll down his face, "I'll never get the chance…"

He sat back down on his stool since Felix had fixed it.

"Ralph…. I- I'm sorry for your loss," frowned Zangief from across the room, "We all are, but Ralph…"

"What…!?" he snapped through a silent sob.

Felix looked to his friend and his eyes grew wide, a smile crossing his face, "Maybe you should look behind you,"

Ralph gave Felix a confused look, turning around, "Why would I-,"

He stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hey big guy," Lucky smiled, looking up at Ralph, "Sorry I missed the party, I uh- kinda had to reboo-"

Calhoun punched Lucky in the face, a few stray tears falling, "YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN AND I'LL DELETE YOU MYSELF," she barked.

"What Tammy means to say is, we're glad you're alive," Felix smiled, tapping Lucky's swollen cheek with his hammer and fixing it.

"How…. How'd you-," Ralph was still in shock.

"Well…. The anti-virus software in me… it uh, reboots me if I die," she smiled rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"And you couldn't have told me that!?" he swung his arms out for emphasis.

"I had no idea it would happen, I thought I WAS gonna die Ralph," she shrugged.

"So how'd you become the anti-virus anyway?" Clyde asked curiously, not knowing the whole story.

"Well, that's the bright side of my game… it comes with anti-virus software," she smiled, "It can only be compatible with simple games like mine, not the more difficult ones like Ralph's game, or the Pak Man games, only Roulette games or Card Games,"

"So… you're game was made with it?" Ralph was a bit more calm now.

"I guess so," she rocked back and forth on her heels, "It's not like I can do all that cool stuff whenever I want though, only when there's a virus,"

Ralph gave a gentle smile to her, before awkwardly reaching out to her and then pulling his hand away, "I- I'm glad you're alright,"

"Alright bucko, you're gonna tell her what ya told us or I'mma shove my gun in a place the sun don't shine and fire a few rounds," Calhoun threatened.

"Oh, ahh… geeze! Um… that's…" Ralph stumbled over his words.

Lucky walked towards him, gently cradling his hand in hers and smiled, "What did you wanna tell me Ralph?"

"I uhh…" he looked around at all the people around them, his 8-bit blush crossing his face, "Well…"

"She doesn't bite ya know!" Vanellope smiled, standing next to Calhoun.

"V-Vanellope!? You shouldn't be at Tappers!" scolded Ralph.

"And miss this? In your dreams! Now come on! I ain't got all night!" she teased.

Ralph flustered even more, "It's alright Ralph, just tell me… I won't judge you," she gave his hand a gentle rub, "You're my good guy,"

Ralph at that moment felt like he'd never felt… he gave a small smile, "Lucky… I…" he took a deep breath, "I love you, Really I did the day I met you," he felt the awkward build when she quirked a curious eyebrow at him, "B-but If you don't I understand! I mean we- we've only known each other a short while and the whole love at first sight thing doesn't really exist and-"

"I love you too," she grinned.

"A Wha?" he looked astonished.

"Ralph, we've been to a whole new gaming platform together… battled Cy-bugs when we first met!" she laughed, "And…. How can a girl not fall for someone who saves her life all the time?"

"You saved me… all of us too," he fidgeted.

"Yeah, but…" she waved him down, and Ralph bent down level with her, "How many girls can say they're dating the sweetest villain ever?"

With that she kissed him. Ralph flustered but held her close to him lifting her up off the ground.

There was a round of applause and several 'hoots' and hollers.

"Way ta get er' big guy," Calhoun smiled before kissing her own husband.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Ralph!" Vanellope cheered.

The villains nodded to each other a smile across their face as they clapped and called out to Ralph happily. Ralph pulled away from Lucky's kiss and held her in one arm close to him, scratching the back of his head with the other hand. Vanellope hopped into the free arm as soon as she could and Ralph hugged them close to him. He was so happy.

"Alright love birds, how about we celebrate? We got all night," Calhoun smirked.

"No drinks for me, I got Vanellope and Lucky to look after tonight," he chuckled.

"Besides, I need to tuck in our sweetheart tonight," Lucky winked at Vanellope.

Vanellope turned to Lucky and jumped into her arms. Yeah, it was a good night, the best ever.

0000000000000000000000

No fear! We have ONE more chapter. The Epilog, afterwards, I'm sorry but this fic will be finished! O_O

I will take one shot requests of Lucky and Ralph if you'd like though! That is if you liked them enough~!

Next chapter is the final one look for it!


	13. Epilogue

Artists comments:

Whoo! The final chapter! Hoped you enjoyed this piece of fanfiction! It was… really fun to write!

I don't know if I'll make a continuum to it, but I will be accepting ideas for one shots if your curious. Those however will be of various ratings T-M. So just tell me what you wanna hear! XD

Enjoy the final chapter!

00000000000000000000000000

Lucky paced back and forth, taking a deep breath, "I-It's fine Lucky… everything's gonna be fine,"

"Don't spaz out so much Lucky!" laughed Vanellope, "It'll be fine!"

"B-but what if… what if he-," she took a deep breath.

"He'll love it really," Vanellope chuckled, "Besides what matters is if you love it!"

Lucky heard the music and stood in front of the doors before they slowly opened.

Everyone she knew was there, including Ralph's Bad Anon buddies. A few people were sniffling, while others were wearing smiles as bright as the sun. The white dress lucky wore drug elegantly on the floor, its silk gliding over the it carefully. She took in a deep breath and reached Ralph.

Two years they'd been together… and finally he'd proposed.

She was nervous, and shakily reached for his hand.

Ralph, smiled fidgeting, wanting it to be over. He never did like big events.

"We are gathered here today…" spoke the preacher.

"Nervous…?" asked Lucky.

"You've no idea…" Ralph chuckled half-heartedly.

"Me too…" she smiled, looking up at her fiancé.

"Don't be you're… uh…. Beautiful," he scoffed, blushing.

"You don't look bad yourself…" she smiled.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," Ralph smiled.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband?" he asked the other.

Lucky looked at Ralph a twinkle in her eye as she spoke, "Always and forever,"

"Way ta outdo me…" he laughed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher chuckled.

Ralph scooped the other into his arms, kissing her like they only do in the movies. Her cheeks heated up and she felt so peaceful… so blissfully happy.

The wedding had begun and soon enough would end, but for their future… it was only the beginning.


End file.
